Ar Tonelico:The Cursed Land
by Trass
Summary: The Adventure of Araus. A 15 years old boy in the world of Ar Tonelico.
1. PROLOUGE Awakening

PROLOUGE -Awakening-

When I open my eyes, I see the sky. I look around to see myself lying on the grass in the middle of a forest. I'm so confused. I don't seem to remember what I was doing. Well, in fact I can't remember anything at all. While I am wondering about what was going on, I see someone close to me.

"Hey, you're alive!" he says. I get more and more confused.

This person looks like he's in the same age with me. He got a dark red, almost brown hair and turquoise colored eyes. He looks strong too. I can see a sword hanging on his back. I keep looking at him, and his voice is the first to break the silence around us.

"For a second there, I thought you might be dead. What were you thinking? Sleeping at a place like this. Monsters will kill you at this rate."

Monsters? Is there such thing as monsters? No. I can't remember anything. It's no use trying to think about that.

"Well, I suggest you should go home soon. It's getting dark here."Saying that, he turns his back and walks away, before I stop him, and encourage myself to open my mouth.

"Wait! Uhh... May I ask you, where is this place?"

"You don't even know where you are? This is Viola Forest, of course. What's gotten into you? Did you bump your head earlier?"

"The truth is, that might be what actually happened."

"Huh?"

"You see, I...can't remember a single thing."

"Amnesia? Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing."

"Not even your name?"

"Yeah. Not even my name."

"Then, what do you plan on doing now?"

"Me? I don't know for sure."

"Hmm... why don't you go to Nemo? There's a lot of people in that place. Maybe there's someone who know you. I'm going there myself. Wanna come with me?"

"Really? Sure, if it's okay with you."

That's very kind of him, I think.

"Come on, let's go."

And that's how I met him, and begin this whole adventure...

"That's it. The Airport City, Nemo."

"Wow.."


	2. PHASE 1

Well, this is my very first fanfic. I'm sorry for the bad grammar (I'm not very good), and I'm sorry for the long gap between the prologue and chapter1. I liked Ar Tonelico Series very much. And I think this is a good opportunity to write one about Ar Tonelico (Actually, this story almost has no connection with the story of Ar Tonelico). Maybe this will be quite long, and I can't write a very good story, but anyway, I hope you like it.

Now, for the disclaimer, "I do not own Ar Tonelico. Akira Tsuchiya does".

**PHASE 1 -The Verta Knights-**

After that, I have been searching for someone who know me together with him. And for the time being, I stay at his place. He taught me a lot about this world too. About the gigantic tower of Ar Tonelico; artificial being who connects to that tower, Reyvateils; and hymmnos.

It has been a week since I woke up at Viola Forest. I lived with him at his house in Nemo. His name was Raixe. And knowing I'm nameless, he called me Araus all the time.

He lives in a small house. It's not that good-looking but the view from the window is beautiful. We can see the Song Stone Park from here.

He got no families. He told me that, just like me, he lost his memory when he was a kid, and has been living alone until now. It must be tough for him to live alone like that. He can keep up this far by working as a mercenary-like job. He gets paid by killing monsters.

I can cook, so I often helps him by my cooking. This is the least I can do for him, since he's letting me to stay here.

Today, I went to go shopping for today's dinner. But there's something unusual. I can see a crowd in the middle of the town, and a loud noise. I come closer to see what's going on. They're all looking at a man and a reyvateil, fighting against a robot. The crowds seem to keep a good distance against them.

"Be careful Ryo." That reyvateil cheers for that man whose name seems to be Ryo.

"I know." He answers.

I don't know what's going on here. Fighting in the middle of a town? And the crowds are enjoying this sight, instead of running in fear. Maybe I should ask someone about this. Coincidentally, beside me is a middle-aged man, watching the scene as well. I decide to ask him, at least.

"Excuse me, sir... Could you be kind enough to tell me what's going on?"

He stares at me, and answers right after that.

"That man and his partner are fighting against an AFHU virus. That virus was threatening a little girl and her mother. And as Verta Knights, we won't let go of this virus."

"Afoo virus? Berta nights?"

"Hmm...? You don't know? Are you a foreigner?

"Well, I guess you could put it that way." It could be a bother to tell him I lost my memories.

"All right, in that case let me explain it to you. AFHU virus is a strange virus. They often appear out of nowhere. They have this strange habit of attacking human females. They won't attack males, or reyvateils unless agitated."

"Now, that's strange…"

"Yeah… And until now, we still don't know what those viruses up to." Not that I know what that means. I'll just pretend I understand though.

"How about the…the…berta…what?"

"The Verta Knights. Verta Knights are defenders of the townspeople, to protect them against AFHU virus attacks. It has been 5 years since the AFHU virus first appeared. And so is the Verta Knights."

"Oh, I see… Thank you very much for your explanation."

"You're welcome. So, what's your name?"

"Me? I…I'm Araus."

"Araus, huh? I'm Ferdinand. I…" Just before he finished his sentence, someone calls out to him.

"Sir Ferdinand!" From afar, I see a soldier equipped with a flashy armor-uniform similar to the armor worn by that man who was fighting. He seems to respect this 'Sir Ferdinand'. He salutes him, and starts to speak with a very low voice in his ear. I can't hear anything he says. But I can tell from their faces, that soldier just told him something unpleasant. He runs toward the direction that soldier came from, and that soldier follows him from behind. I think, maybe that Ferdinand is an important person. Commander of the Verta Knights, perhaps?

However, without my knowing, the fight has gotten closer to me. I take some steps back and watch he fight together with the crowd.

"Look out, Iria!" The man shoutes as the robot charges toward that reyvateil.

"_Wee ki ra exec hymme grandee sosar…"_

That reyvateil sings that sentence, and after that, from nowhere music can be heard suddenly together with strange backing vocals. Like a grand orchestra, the reyvateil sings along with the music.

"_Wee yea ra grandus wael mea en yehah yora…"_

As she sings, wall of light appears in front of her, protecting her from that attack. It's amazing! So this is 'song magic' which can only be used by reyvateils. I wish I could do something like that too. After that attack she switches her song to a fiercer one.

"_Was ki ra afezeria fayra sosar yor…"_

That song envelopes the sword wielded by her partner in bright red fire.

"Die!" He yells and rushes toward the robot and swings his glowing fire sword. The moment his sword hit the robot, it explodes and breaks into pieces. It's not too big to hurt the watching crowd though. Soon, the area is filled with applauses and cheers, as to celebrate the victory of the Verta Knights. It's kind of cool, I guess… Enough of this, I need to go back soon!

I'm currently near Raixe's house, but I see one more unusual thing. That Ferdinand person and a bunch of his soldiers are standing in front of Raixe's house.

"Come out, now! If you don't, we'll use force!"

I really don't know anything. Did Raixe do something bad enough to be considered a crime? But then…, That means all this time I've been living with a criminal!? No, let's not jump into conclusions.

"Araus! Araus!" I hear a small voice calling out to me. Is it just me? No. It really came from behind.

"Who is it?" I answer it in a low voice.

"It's me! Come here!"

"Raixe!?"

"Shhhh!!!" It's Raixe. He's hiding. "Follow me!"

I end up following him, running to the Airport. All of these things really got into me. Amnesia, Verta Knights, and now Raixe's a criminal? I don't know what to do anymore. For the time being, I'll see what 'll happen next.

"Why are we running?" I ask him

"They're after us."

"What? They're after me too? I thought they were only after you."

"Why would they?"

"Umm…didn't you…do something bad?"

"Do something bad? I don't think so."

"You're not? Phew… I'm glad I was wrong. Then, why are they after us?"

"I don't understand either."

"Hmm… I wonder… Anyway, where are we going?"

"We'll leave this world."

"Leave this world? How!?"

"I have an acquaintance in Firefly Alley. She'll help us…Araus" He stops. Gazing at the sky, he lets out a sigh. "…Just trust me. At least for now…" All right, I'll trust him for now. He doesn't seem like the bad type.

"It's them! Stop right there!"

"The soldiers are catching up to us! What should we do, Raixe?"

"This way!" Raixe takes the small opening to the right, and I follow him from behind. Unfortunately, in front of us are a Verta Knight and his reyvateil partner.

"Shit! We're stuck here!" Raixe looks irritated, and so I am.

"Huh? Aren't they the ones from earlier?" I mutter to myself.

"Come with us!" The reyvateil ordered us harshly. If I remember correctly, her name was Iria.

"We won't give up that easily!" Raixe unsheathes his sword on his back, ready for battle.

"We're not here to capture you! You're going to Firefly Alley, aren't you? We have a ship, not too far from here."

"How do you know?"

"There they are!" The soldiers appear from behind and trying to get us again. At this rate, we're really going to be captured.

"No! We're surrounded!"

"Leave it to me," She takes a few steps and starts to chant a song magic.

"_Wee ki ra slepir sphilar yora art her maya…"_

A cute sheep pops out, and spin around above those soldiers, sending them to their slumber. Looks like a sleep magic.

"We're saved…" I look at Raixe. But he turns his eyes instead and stares at the Verta Knight.

"I'm not quite sure about that…"

"Don't worry, we're on your side." The Verta Knight tries to reassure us. But I don't think it will work out that easily for us. However, in this situation, I think we should accept as many help as possible.

"Raixe, I think they're seriously willing to help us. I'd say we'd better take their offer. Besides, we can't afford to fall in a situation like that again."

"But still…" He looks at me in the eye. I nod to answer his contact. "All right, if you say so."


End file.
